Lost
by Dorthey Star
Summary: [PUT ON HOLD] Ginny the bright, cheerful girl, feels left out so she befriends Draco Malfoy. He disappears one night after they were together and Ginny becomes depressed. Um, its kind of got a complicated plot...it's D/G eventually...R/R please?
1.

"Lost"

by Dorthey Star

Chapter One

          5th year Ginny Weasley sat at a table in the Library, watching her brother, Ron, discussing something with his two best friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. She felt like throwing the book at them. All they ever seemed to do was plan. They planned how to find Voldemort. They planned how to fight Voldemort. They planned how to defeat Voldemort. Ginny sighed. They always left her out. Sure, Hermione was great in every subject, and Ginny was no good in any but Charms, but she could be help. 

          In her 1st year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Ginny had been used by Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, to almost kill many students including Hermione. She felt hatred like Harry, who had lost both his parents to Voldemort, did. She didn't feel as much because she hadn't been hurt like he had, but she herself had almost been killed. 

          Hermione was the cleverest witch in her year. Ginny had figured that Hermione would get Harry and Ron to ask her to help once she figured out the hatred that she had. But no, they had been planning since the beginning of their 5th year-Ginny's 4th- and now it was Christmas of their 6th.

          Ginny abruptly got up, not able to hold it down any longer. For a year and a half she'd been tough and hadn't said anything to them and usually just ignored them like they did her. Now she couldn't take it anymore. Every once in a while a girl needs a good cry. Ginny figured she hadn't had her since the end of her 3rd year when Cedric Diggory had been murdered by Voldemort-another reason that Harry wanted to get to Voldemort. 

          She blindly ran to the rose garden and sat at the base of a willow tree. She started to sob, ignoring the cold that was biting at her very soul. She was so caught up in her self misery that she didn't hear him walk up. 

          "What's with you, Weasley?" a sneering voice asked. Ginny's head shot up to see Draco Malfoy's head looking at her from in between the branches. 

          "Go away, Malfoy," she sniffed, wiping the tears from her eyes. 

          "Not until you tell me what's wrong," Draco said and sat down next to her. 

          "It's nothing," she said, turning so that she wasn't facing him. 

          "You don't cry like that over nothing," he sighed, "What's Potter done _this time?"_

          "Harry is a way better person than you-" Ginny started angrily, but was cut off by Draco. 

          "I don't make you cry, now do I? Just tell me what he's done. You'll feel better, I promise," he said gently. Ginny studied him, wondering why he was acting so, so _nice to her. _

          "I'm not going to tell you. You'll just go off and tell all of you Slytherin friends. Besides, everyone knows that Malfoys don't keep their promises." Ginny said sullenly. 

          "Oh, sod Slytherins!" Draco burst out. Ginny blinked in surprise. "Here, I'll prove it to you." He took out his wand, and Ginny shivered, wondering what he was going to do to her. He pointed the wand at his own chest. "_Veritas," he whispered. A black jet of magic flowed into his chest and he bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain. _

          "What'd you do to yourself?" she gasped. 

          "Truth spell. Hurry, ask me anything," he said. 

          "If I were to tell you what I'm upset about, would you tell anyone at all?"

          "Not unless you told me to," he said with some difficulty. 

          "Why are you being so civil?" 

          "Can't a guy just want to be nice? I saw you crying and I figured I'd help you out and it would be my random act of kindness for the year," he said. 

          "How do you take the spell off?" she asked softly, unable to look at him when he was in so much pain. 

          "_Finite Incatatem!" Ginny looked at him. He bent over and was gasping for air. _

          "Oh!" She said quietly and had to restrain herself from comforting him. After all, what would everyone say if she was caught with the enemy?

          "Do you believe me now?" he asked. Ginny was silent for a long moment. "I guess you don't. Well, I tried." Draco got up to leave and Ginny spoke in a voice almost as soft as a whisper. 

          "It all started last year. We all came back to school and he was obsessed. He got them obsessed, too. I could have helped, you know. I feel hatred, too. But they just don't realize. They just ignore me. Even my brother. Especially my brother," she said. Draco sat back down. 

          "Who's obsessed about what?" he asked. Ginny looked up at him slowly, tears shining in her eyes. 

          "Harry. Ron. Hermione. They're obsessed with _him. With You-Know-Who." She said slowly. _

          "That's obvious. What did you mean that you could have helped?"

          "My first year. The Chamber of Secrets. You-Know-Who…he was there, only in his younger form, Tom Riddle. He had me trusting him. He made me open the chamber, only I didn't know I was doing it." Ginny started to cry once again. Draco suddenly didn't know what to do. He'd never seen anyone like this. Sure, he'd seen many people cry-usually because of him-but somehow she was different. He put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned against him still crying. She cried for a long time while Draco whispered comforting things in her ears. Finally, as the night grew darker and darker she stopped crying. 

          "See? Do you feel better?" he asked her, a smile forming on his pale face. 

          "Much better. Thanks…" she hesitated for a moment, then stuck out her hand. "Friends?" she asked him. Anyone she told that much to _had to be a friend. Even her best friend, Hope, didn't even know. _

          "Sure," Draco said and shook her hand. 

          "I've got to get back. Good night Malf…I mean, Draco."

          "Night Ginny," he said, trying out her name on his lips.

*** 

          Over the next month, Draco and Ginny became the best of friends. Christmas approached and Harry, Ron, and Hermione still ignored her. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were the only ones staying in Gryffindor. Ginny decided to try and get their attention. She turned her hair black with her wand, and put on all black clothes. She painted her nails black and put on black lipstick and heavy eyeliner. She then sat down in the common room, waiting for them. Harry and Ron came down first, still tired as they'd been for a year and a half. 

          "Morning, Gin," they said automatically. Ron went over to Hermione's dorm to wake her up while Harry sat down across from Ginny. 

          "You know, Harry, I'm pregnant. It's a girl and I'm going to dye her hair purple and name her Terra-cotta, just so you know. You'll probably be godfather," she said calmly. 

          "Really? That's nice," he said vaguely.

          "My gosh! What am I going to have to do to get a little attention around here? Strip then jump out of the North Tower?" she asked hysterically, close to tears. Ron and Hermione walked down the time just in time to miss Ginny as she ran up to her dorm. 

          "What was Ginny yelling about?" Hermione asked. 

          "Something about purple terra-cotta," Harry mumbled and they walked down to breakfast. 

          Ginny sat in her room brushing her hair which was red again. 

          "Seriously, what _am I going to have to do to get a little attention around here?" she asked herself. She sighed, threw her brush at her Non-Breaking mirror and headed down to breakfast. _

          "What's up with you, Ginny?" Draco asked as they sat in his room later that night. 

          "No one loves me," she said in a teary voice after she'd recounted that morning's events to him. 

          "_I love you, Ginny," he solemnly, surprising himself and Ginny. He reached over and pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. _

          "Really?" she whispered breathlessly. 

          "Really," he reassured her, smiling. Suddenly, his lips were on hers, kissing her in a way that he had wanted to for so long, but hadn't been sure. He put so much feeling behind the kiss; things he'd been wanting to tell her, but had been afraid to do so or had not found the words. She kissed him back after a second with as much fervor. They broke apart when they needed air again. His hand was on her upper thigh, going slightly under the short skirt that she always wore. 

          "Draco…" she groaned, feeling a need for him at that moment that scared her more than anything. He didn't give either of them a chance to say anything as he captured her lips once again, his hand going the rest of the way up her skirt as they fell back on the bed.

          Ginny woke up the next morning in an unfamiliar environment. She started to sit up, but found that arms were around her. She blinked and cleared her mind. Her head was laying on the bare chest of Draco Malfoy and his arms were around her. He was still asleep and looked like the picture of innocence. Ginny smiled for a moment, then remembered the night before. _Oh my God, she thought, horrified, __I've just had sex with Draco Malfoy. I am not a virgin._

          After realizing what they'd done, Ginny slipped out of bed and scrambled around gathering and putting on her clothes. She gave him one last kiss before leaving the room and slowly to the Gryffindor Common room where she knew she wouldn't be missed.    

          That morning at breakfast, Ginny received an owl. 

          _Ginny,_

_                   Look, we need to meet and talk about what happened last night. Meet me under the weeping willow at noon. See you there_

_D.T.M._

          Ginny folded up the note, promising herself that she would be there.

***

When noon arrived, Ginny  hurried to the willow. Draco wasn't there, so she sat down under it, pulling her cloak close around her. She waited for two hours, and he never showed up. _He's embarrassed. I was probably horrible, and he's too embarrassed to tell me so, the jerk, Ginny thought to herself as she walked back up to the castle. Once in the room she had to herself because of her status as a Prefect, she erupted into tears. _

***

Disclaimer: everything belongs to JKR

Author's Note: what a tangled web we- I mean, I- weave…anyways. Coming in chapter two, Draco returns, Hermione pays attention to Ginny, and we find out how Ginny has changed…now, I'll be the first to admit that I wasn't a Draco/Ginny supporter in the beginning (Draco/Hermione still rocks!), but thanks to Cassandra Claire, I have become a shipper…Please, Review?


	2. 

"Lost"

by Dorthey Star

Chapter Two

          A few days later, everyone came back to Hogwarts. Everyone, that is, except for Draco. He had been absent since the morning after he and Ginny had made love. Ginny was determined not to let it ever happened again, so she stopped wearing the short skirts and started wearing less revealing clothes so that no guy would be attracted to her. She also started to pay attention to her studies and spent most of her time either crying or studying in the library. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, of course, had not noticed the change.

          Hope, Ginny's best friend, had chin length dark brown hair, brown eyes, and lots of freckles. She was very short and almost as petite as Ginny was. She ran into the common room the moment she arrived back at the school and found Ginny sitting in a chair by the fire, looking very sad. Ginny was thinking about Draco and where he might be. All thoughts of telling Ginny about her vacation flew out of Hope's head. 

          "Ginny! What's wrong?" Hope asked and knelt by the chair. 

          "Nothing," Ginny said softly, smiling a fake smile, and turning back to the fire. Hope had the sneaking suspicion that she'd just lost her friend. 

          "I'm here if you need me, Gin," Hope said sadly and walked up to her dorm. 

          That night, as Ginny slept, Hope walked into her room. 

          "I don't know what's happened, Ginny, but just know that worst comes to worst, I will _always be here for you," she whispered in her friend's ear, then left the room. _

***

[Author's Interruption: due to lack of plot _at this time, I'm skipping forward quite a bit in time. I'm sorry if it confuses you!]_

***

          It was September of Ginny's 6th year, and she was not looking forward to going back. Her mother had been pleased with the change in Ginny. No one else had noticed. Mrs. Weasley hadn't asked why her daughter had changed, and Ginny hadn't offered the information.

          She boarded the Hogwarts Express with a heavy heart. Ever since Christmas, she'd lost her popular status. Hope still tried to be her friend on occasion, but it was become harder and harder as Ginny was becoming more antisocial. 

She sat down in a compartment by herself and stared out the window. She glanced at the door long enough to see a familiar flash of platinum blonde hair. Draco Malfoy was back. Ginny's heart tightened in her chest several times, and her breath got caught in her throat. She'd secretly been longing for him to come back, but also dreaded it, too. She looked away from where Draco had been.

***

          All during the feast, Draco stared at Ginny. She looked miserable. She wasn't wearing the same clothes, and her hair was braided in two neat pigtails like a six year old would wear- not a sixteen year old. She also was alone. No person at the Gryffindor Table was talking to her; she just sat poking at her food. Draco couldn't understand what had happened to Ginny. She used to be cheerful, outgoing, and popular. Now she was…nothing. 

          After the feast, he sought Hermione out of the crowd and pulled her into an empty classroom. 

          "What do you want, Malfoy?" she spit angrily. 

          "What does Ginny wear? What kind of clothes? What about her hair? Does she study a lot?" he asked her calmly, keeping all emotions out of his voice. 

          "Why do you want to know?" she asked hostility. 

          "Just answer the question," he said evenly, blocking her way out of the classroom. 

          "She wears short skirts, and kind of tight tops and always wears her hair down. She doesn't study a lot because she's popular," Hermione said quickly and quietly. 

          "Wrong," Draco said. 

          "What do you mean, wrong? Of course I'm right. I'm the one that knows Ginny; you don't," Hermione snapped.

          "If you hadn't been ignoring her for the past two years, you would see the difference. Look at her next time you see her; you'll see what I'm talking about," he said and swept out of the room, leaving Hermione looking puzzled. 

***

          Three days later, Ginny sat in the library, doing extra credit work for Charms, when Hermione walked in and stood next to her table.

          "Do you mind if I sit down?" Hermione asked tentatively. 

          "Go ahead," Ginny said, surprised that Hermione still knew who she was. 

          "What happened to you, Ginny? What happened to that happy, energetic, popular, sunny girl that I used to know?"

          "You used to know? Did you ever truly know me? Did anyone besides… besides certain people?" Ginny asked, disgustedly, not allowing herself to say _his name. _

          "Of course I know you, Ginny," Hermione said, moving around uncomfortably. 

          "Did you ever think that I would feel left out when you, Harry, and Ron always had your heads together and were planning? Did you ever think that it hurt me when you completely ignored me for TWO YEARS?!" Ginny asked, finishing in a shout with tears streaming down her face. 

          "Miss Weasley! Miss Granger! Please leave!" Madame Pince called from her desk. Ginny gathered up her books and swept out of the library with Hermione on her tail. 

          "Ginny, wait!" Hermione called. Ginny stopped. 

          "What?" she asked, sighing impatiently. 

          "We haven't been purposely ignoring you, Gin," Hermione said soothingly. 

          "But you have. Go away. I don't want to talk to you," Ginny said, the tears flowing harder, and ran up to her dorm. 

          Draco left the dark corner where he'd been watching the whole thing with a thoughtful look on his face. All he wanted was for her to be happy, and this was a different turn than he had expected.

***

          Ginny sat in her room, staring at the open novel in front of her, but did not read it. The thoughts of what Hermione had said were still going through her head. _What happened to you, Ginny? What happened to that happy, energetic, popular, sunny girl that I used to know? Ginny realized the truth in her words. She was no longer ever happy, she had little energy because she usually got little sleep at  night, and she was far from popular. Another set of words came back to her. __I don't know what's happened, Ginny, but just know that worst comes to worst, I will always be here for you. Hope had spoken those words long ago when she had thought that Ginny was asleep. She finally knew what she had to do. She had to learn to trust again. _

Disclaimer: everything, except Hope, I suppose, belongs to JKR. Hope is having a special cameo appearance (she's a girl at my school…) although this is far from her personality and I doubt that she would appreciate it..

Author's Note: things are a bit messed up, no? If she sounded like a slut because of the "tight tops" part, I honestly didn't mean for her to…Hermione just said that because, um, she would never wear what Ginny used to wear? To be expected in chapter three: Ginny and Hope have a good girl talk, Hermione talks to Harry and Ron, who then confront Ginny, and Draco thinks, and then acts (unlike Ron, he knows when to take action and what to do, and thinks before he speaks). 


	3. 

"Lost" 

by Dorthey Star

Chapter Three

***

          "Have you noticed a change in Ginny?" Hermione asked that night as they were sitting in the common room, not planning for once. 

          "What change?" Ron asked, blinking in surprise. It was a huge change not to be talking about Voldemort, but he suspected that it would be a good change…just not a permanent one.

          "She's more like…me in a way," Hermione said, twisting her fingers in her lap. She recounted the meeting in the library to them, leaving out the part where Draco had confronted her the night of the feast. 

          "Weird…I hadn't really thought that we'd been ignoring her…I mean, she usually didn't hang out with us, you know?" Ron said sadly, knowing that he'd been neglecting his sister and he shouldn't have. 

          "I don't want her involved," Harry said flatly. 

          "Neither do I. She'd be too much of a responsibility. You know how she gets when she's around you, Harry, and she'd probably be all clumsy like that," Ron said.   "You have to admit that she's right," Hermione said quietly. 

          "What do you mean?" Harry and Ron asked together. 

          "We have been ignoring her and she didn't even notice it. She changed so dramatically that we _should have noticed it right off the bat, but we didn't. We're horrible friends to her," Hermione moaned and put her head in her hands. Harry and Ron sat speechless, both staring at each other, none of them knowing what to do. _

***

          Ginny knocked on the door of the 6th year's dorm. She no longer felt welcome there since she was still a prefect. 

          "Come in!" Hope called out cheerfully. Ginny opened the door. Hope, Barbara, Wendy, and Linda, the other 6th year girl Gryffindors, were all sitting together, giggling. They immediately stopped when they saw it was Ginny. 

          "Um, I need to, uh, talk to you Hope," Ginny said quietly, not making eye contact with anyone. 

          "Sure," Hope said, bouncing up cheerfully and following Ginny up to her room. "What'd you want to talk about?" Hope asked as she sat down in a chair while Ginny laid on the bed.

          "I owe you an apology for ignoring you for so long…I want to explain everything." And so, Ginny started to learn to trust again as she told Hope everything, starting with the Chamber of Secrets and ending with Draco.

          "No wonder you've been keeping to yourself so much recently. I would too if I was in your position," Hope said gently, handing Ginny a tissue. 

          "I'm sorry. I really, really need a friend right now and you're the only one I can trust," Ginny said. 

          "So tell me about Mal- I mean, Draco. What's he really like?" Hope asked eagerly. It had been so long since she'd had a close heart-to-heart talk with Ginny. 

          "Well, he hates his father," Ginny said slowly, "and he still sleeps with a teddy bear. Its name is Bill, though I don't know why." They both giggled at this point before Ginny continued. "He told me he loved me, then he went off and didn't tell me when he'd be back. I mean, he hasn't even talked to me this year!" Ginny exploded. 

          "We're only three days into the term. Did you love him, Ginny?" Hope asked. 

          "I love him, yes, but I don't know if I love him like boyfriend-love, or like best friend who is like a brother-love," Ginny sighed heavily. 

          "I'm still here for you, Gin," Hope said. They talked for a little bit longer before Ginny fell asleep. Hope slipped quietly out of the room, smiling to herself. Ginny was coming back.

***

          Draco sat at his desk, staring at the wall in front of him. He didn't know what to do. Ginny hated him, the Slytherins couldn't care less about him, and his father hated him. The day after he and Ginny had been together, his father had called him home and had home schooled him for the rest of the year. He was supposed to take a loyalty induction to be a Death Eater, but he had refused. His father had attacked him, but he was rescued somehow. 

          A year ago if you had asked him if he wanted to be a Death Eater he would have replied that he would do anything to please his father. When he became friends with Ginny, she taught him that Muggles were good, and the Dark Lord was bad. He loved her, he really did. He wanted to explain everything to her, but he knew that she wouldn't speak to him. He knew he had to do something, but he didn't know what. 

_They're obsessed with him. With You-Know-Who_

The voice came floating to him. He suddenly realized what he had to do. He had to help defeat Voldemort. 

***

Disclaimer: everything belongs to JKR except Hope who belongs to herself. Oh yeah, and the other Gryffindor girls belong to me, I guess.

Author's Note: Ginny has a friend again! Yay! Midnight meetings, changes, and cheerful people coming soon in Chapter four (to a theater near you) 


	4. 

"Lost"

by Dorthey Star

Chapter Four

          Ginny was sprawled across her bed, reading a book on the history of witches and wizards during the Renaissance era, when there was a knock on the door and Ron entered her room. She blinked in surprise, then, figuring that Hermione had told him about their meeting in the library, closed her book. 

          "Hallo, Ginny," Ron said, sitting in the chair. 

          "Wow, he remembers my name, I'm impressed," Ginny muttered to herself, then, louder, said, "What do you want, Ron?"

          "I just came to see my baby sister, that's all. Or is it against the law now?" Ron asked sarcastically. Ginny rolled her eyes. 

          "If you're going to ask why I've changed, I'm not going to tell you. It's a very personal reason. If that's your only reason for being here, leave," Ginny said, almost growling. Ron studied her then left the room. Ginny threw her book at the far wall out of frustration. 

***

          Draco sat in a dark corner of the library, waiting. Finally, he saw them come in. Harry, Ron, and Hermione moved to a table at the far end of the library. Draco took a deep breath, then walked over to them. With each step he could feel a little bit of his nerve drain out of him. Twice he had to stop to regain it. _Being in love with the enemy is not__ going to make you scared of Potter and Weasley! Draco scolded himself. _

          He resumed his walking once again. As soon as he neared their table, the dream team shut their mouths. 

          "What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked, practically spitting his name out. 

          "I know what you're doing. You're trying to defeat You-Know-Who," he said, sitting in a chair, not caring whether they wanted him to or not.

          "Yeah, so?" Ron asked, cracking his knuckles. 

          "That's gross, stop it," Hermione said, glaring at Ron.

          "Well, you're not going to get it done without help," Draco said.

          "And what's that to us?"

          "I could help you." 

          "How do we know you're not a Death Eater?" Hermione asked, looking at him suspiciously. Draco sighed heavily and pulled up the shirt on his left arm. The smooth pale skin held no Dark Mark.

          "I'm still not convinced," Ron said, folding his arms across his chest. 

          "What is it with Weasleys not believing me?" Draco muttered. He glared at Ron. "Fine. _Veritas." He heard Hermione gasp-she knew what the spell was, surely-then he felt pain like he'd only known once before. When he'd used it for Ginny._

***

          Ginny and Hope headed for the Library. Hope was failing Potions and Ginny was going to tutor her. 

          "I still don't know how I passed Potions last year without you helping me," Hope said, smiling at her friend.

          "Ah, you know you were secretly cheating from me," Ginny said distractedly. When she thought about Potions she thought about Snape which brought Slytherins to mind which brought Draco to her mind. _Stop it, she told herself angrily, __stop thinking about him. _

          "In Potions? Yeah, you wish!" Hope laughed. Ginny smiled and shook her head. It was good to have a friend again, but she had enjoyed having Draco as a friend. The thoughts of that fateful night came rushing back to her. She stopped dead in her tracks. She had tried her hardest to block the thoughts out. Quickly, she put up a mental barrier before the memories could wash over her. 

          "Are you okay, Gin?" Hope asked, laying a hand on her friend's arm. 

          "Yeah, I just…memories were coming back to me…" she said quietly, a single tear falling down her cheek. 

          "You sure you want to study?" 

          "Yeah, I just miss him so much. He was one of the best friends that I've ever had, but I'm not going back. Everything will end up happening again, and I'll be heart broken again." Ginny wiped away another tear that had escaped and they walked into the library.

***

          "What's that spell do?" Ron asked, fascinated. He loved seeing Malfoy in pain. Draco grimaced.

          "Ask me anything," he said. Harry and Ron both grinned evilly, then opened their mouths to asked something that Draco was sure he wasn't going to like, when Hermione stopped them.

          "Are you a Death Eater?" she asked quietly.

          "No. I was taught by my father that Muggles were bad and the Dark Lord was good. A friend taught me that Muggles are good and the Dark Lord is bad."

          "Who-" Ron started, but Hermione interrupted once again.

          "Why do you want to help us?" 

          "To get her back, to get my friend back."

          "Are you going hand Harry over to your father IF we let you help us?" Hermione asked.

          "No. I hate all of you, but it would hurt her. I don't want to hurt her."

          "Who-" Harry started. Hermione glared at him and he shut his mouth.

          "Are you…" Hermione's voiced trailed off when he saw the longing in Draco's eyes. She followed his look to the doorway. Ginny and her friend- Hope?- had just walked through the door. Ginny looked a little pale, but she was smiling weakly. Suddenly, Hermione understood. Ginny was Draco's friend that he was willing to help them for. 

          "Finite Incatatem!" Hermione said, waving her wand at Draco. His eyes became slightly unfocused, but they focused quickly.

          "Well?" he asked, slightly impatient. He didn't want Ginny to see him talking to these three. 

***

          Out of the corner of her eye, Ginny saw a hint of the infamous Weasley red hair. She turned to see Harry, Hermione, Ron, and…

          _"Draco?!" she said quietly. Hope's head shot over to the table that Ginny was looking at. _

          "What in the world is he doing with them?" Hope asked, staring open mouthed. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Draco stood up and swept out of the room, but not before looking at Ginny. He gave her a look that plainly said, _I'm sorry._

Disclaimer: um, in this chapter nothing is mine except for Hope, but I don't really want her….

Author's Note: sorry about chapter 3's author's note…I kind of said I'd put more things in it that I didn't. So anyways, Draco might or might not be helping Harry & Co., Hermione understands the situation, and Ginny is a tutor for Potions. In the next chapter we find out whether Draco is helping or not, Hermione confronts Ginny, Draco confronts Ginny, and Hope, well, she's in there, I can promise you that. I'm sorry if I'm making Ron sound evil. I just…I guess I don't like him too much. I'm a Ravenclaw (in my own little world…) or maybe a Slytherin…*blinks* or not. 


End file.
